The Story of Smudge
by liltribble
Summary: Everyone knows about Firestar, but does anyone really care about Smudge now? How he feels, what his life is like? This is his story, about he really feels. A quick one I wrote, just while I was home sick.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note:Ok, So I just found one of my old warriors books! (Fire And Ice!) and I was so happy, and filled with memories of like 4-5 years ago of when I used to sit there hogging over this series. I stopped reading them after the...Third or Second Power of Three one. I got to caught up with others and I just can't find them at my libary and I have no money to go out and buy them (other books coms first...) but I still LOVE this series. So, I just thought about Smudge randomly (don't know why) so I decided to write a bit about him. How he felt that Firestar left. And...sorry for mistakes, I haven't read these books in a LONG time, and I haven't read about Smudge in a few years. So if I made a mistake on how some cats looked/acted/if their even alive or not, don't blame me! And this is way different than my Kurai High (my other story) but don't worry, Kurai High will come before this. And besides, this'll only be about 3 chapters long or so. Anyways, tell me, should I keep on writing this, or forget it and leave it? Cause I don't wanna work on this if no ones gunna read it, when I could have been working on my other main story. So, yea thank yew for reading this long ass note xD**

**Disclamiers: I don't own warriors Dx sad...*offers to buy Erin Hunter* I'LL GIVE 25 CENTS! *gets kicked out of the bidding* :(**

* * *

Smudge sat on his fence, watching the forest behind it, mixed emotions clouding his mind. All that he could think of right now was that Rusty had left him for good. He had gone to the forest once after, and he had seen him. He hadn't even looked sad to see him go! And he had even changed his name, and attacked him. Yea, they hadn't seen each other in a while but that didn't mean he could come along and rip his fur out. Now, he sat here silently, watching large human machines tear out trees from the forest. Every day he saw it shrink. His neighbors had gotten a new cat. One that insisted that she was once part of a clan. Skyclan or something. Although he didn't believe her, he had to admit she knew how to fight and was well trained. She had even taught Smudge some moves, and he was capable of fighting off rouges. So he wasn't afraid to sit on his fence at night anymore. He was one of the toughest cats around now. Smudge sat up, flexing his legs and he leapt down from his fence. After a quick decision Smudge ran over to the forest, determined to bring Rusty back. He wouldn't let him die like he had seen multiple cats from the forest die. Starved and sick. No, it wouldn't happen. Rusty was going to comeback to where he belonged. He came to a stop as he neared the tree's, scrunching up his nose at the smell. These 'clan cats' what was up with them and marking their territory like there was no tomorrow? He walked in, carefully circling around one a human machine which was now turned off. He still knew Rusty's scent, even if it was a bit. And to make it harder he would smell like his new _friends._ The forest was silent, no birds sang and not a single animal moved on the floor. All of the food was gone. Even a stream he found was foul. He jumped over logs, knowing that any other kittypet would be tired now, but Smudge hardly felt effected. He sat down on a rock, thinking. Where would he be? Before he could think, he was knocked to the ground, a startled growl coming out of him.

"Kitty-pet." He heard a small snarl above him.

He whisked over, kicking out with his legs, sending the now surprised cat off, crouching down, flattening his ears to his head to protect them he glanced over at his attacker. It was a ginger she cat with one white paw and green eyes. Her fur was fluffed out to make herself look bigger but she was much smaller than Smudge, he could take her on. Just as he was about to leap, he was knocked down again, and he felt claws prick his scruff.

"Calm down Squirrelpaw." A voice above him spoke.

Smudge craned his neck around, looking up at a dark brown tabby with amber eyes. Squirrelpaw bowed her head slightly, her fur still ruffled, "Yes Dustpelt."

Dustpelt took his paw off of Smudge and he quickly jumped up, crouching close to the ground, his eyes scanning over his two attackers. Both of them were painfully thin, their eyes dull, but their claws were still as sharp as thorns.

"What do you want, kittypet?" Dustpelt asked.

Smudge glared at him, "My names Smudge, Not kittypet. And I'm here to bring back my friend. Rusty."

Dustpelt met his gaze, both of their amber eyes locked together. "Rusty? Wasn't that Firestar's old name?" He murmured more to himself than Smudge.

Yea, Smudge remembered Rusty's new name being fire something, Firefoot, Firepaw? But not Star, he was certain of that.

"Alright, come with us." Dustplet jerked his head to the side. "Squirrellpaw, take the rear."

When Smudge didn't move, Dustplet gave him an angry shove, "You're on our territory, and I'm doing you a favor taking you back to camp. You can either come willingly, or I can leave you here for ShadowcClan to pick off." His voice was a low growl.

Smudge eyed his, flicking his black and white ears before turning around and walking beside Dustpelt, their shoulders brushing. Smudge smirked slightly, feeling his muscles graze against bone. They must have no food, if they allowed themselves to get this weak. But he was smart enough to know not to start a fight, Dustpelt was a bit taller than him, and the smaller runt could also pack in some blows. So he silently followed them, waiting to meet his former friend. Dustplet nudged him down a raven where he stepped out of a bramble thicket and stared at the 'camp.' There was cats everywhere, but all of them were just as skinny if not more. A white and giner she-cat padded forward, and Smudge eyed her face, which was half torn. It was scarred over, obvious that it would never heal.

"Who is this, Dustpelt?" She asked, eyeing him with suspicion

"Someone here to meet with Firestar. Now, Brightheart please go call him."

Just as Brightheart nodded, the crowd of cats parted, as a large fiery ginger tabby stepped forward. His tail was held high, and his green eyes were sharp. "I'm already here. Who is it? If it's of RiverClan tell tham that I will chas-" He broke of as he looked at Smudge. "Wait…is that…Smudge?" He ran over, his eyes bright. "Smudge! It's been so long." Rusty gave a small smile, "What brings you here?"

Smudge didn't smile back, how could he when he was surrounded by a group of cats that were holding his friend here, when he should be back at home. Safe, and content. Not starved and sickly.

When Smudge didn't answer, Rusty flicked his tail and slowly the crowd of cats started to trail away, still keeping their eyes on the two. "You look different. Stronger. I would have thought you were a…BloodClan cat," he struggled through the word BloodClan, "but you're collar has no teeth in it." He continued on, trying to fill in the silence.

Smudge looked at him, "Rusty, we have to talk." His voice was leveled, and confident. If he didn't listen to reason he would use force if he had to.

Rusty blinked, "Call my Firestar. And talk, about what?"

"You." Smudge straightened slightly, "You're coming back home."

* * *

**Review if I should continue or not! Thanks :P**

**this was just something I did quickly in about 15 minutes, next chapter (if I write it) will be much better and thought out. This was a random writing bubble gone splat onto my keyboard. And it just happened to workout xD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: Sorry I haven't updated this story. As I said, my other story comes first, and I just didn't have the tim for a quick update here. Well, anyways, sorry if theres mistakes here. As I said, I haven't read about Smudge in a couple of years so I may have forgotten things (is he even alive...?) didn't he help the cats on their journey (to find Barley?) if he did...this is...um...Smudge's twin, not the real smudge :D **

**Disclamiers: *sniffle* Me no the own the cute little kitty's...**

* * *

Firestar stared at Smudge in bewilderment, "Home? Smudge, you should know by now, I consider the forest my home. I'm already there."

"What forest?" Smudge flicked his tail, indicating at the barren camp, "This wasteland? It's nothing more than a pathetic clearing!"

Firestar flattened his ears slightly, "I will not have you insult my Clan." He spoke in a low voice as a small fluffy grey she-cat stared at them. Smudge took in that one of her back legs was misshapen.

"Can we talk somewhere else? Outside of your _camp_?" Smudge asked, his eyes meeting the grey cats blue ones until she turned away and limped into a den that smelled of herbs.

Firestar gave a small nod, "Of course." He looked over at a grey tabby, "Graystripe, you're in charge for now. I'll be back soon." Graystripe nodded, casting Smudge a weary look.

* * *

"This should be good." Firetsar jumped up onto some rocks, which were by a river. "What is it?"

"You have to come back to you're home, Rusty!"

"Firestar." Firestar corrected, "And I can't. This is my home, Smudge. My clan needs me now, I can't just leave them. What kind of leader would do that?"

"One that values his own life!" Smudge cried out. "If you stay here, you'll die! I've seen way to many cats from this forest die of hunger, or be taken away by humans." He leapt to his feet, "And I don't want you to die like them. You have to come back to you're home."

Firetsar looked down at Smudge with calm eyes. "I understand what you're trying to say, but I simply can't return." He let out a small sigh, "It's been much too many moons for me to return to my tw-_humans._ And if I leave my Clan now, more cats are sure to die."

Smudge shook his head, "Who cares? I thought wild cats could take care of themselves? And what about Grayshock…Gray…Graystripe? If anything happens, he can take over! You're Clan will be _perfectly fine_." Smudge hissed out the last bit.

"If my Clan is to go through though times, I'll go through them to." Firetsar gave a small smile, "And as you said, we wild cats can take care of ourselves. I'll be fine."

Smudge grit his teeth, and turned his head away. He ran his claws through the dirt, digging small grooves. "You…you really did stop, huh?"

Firestar cocked his head to the side in slight confusion, "Really stopped what?"

"You…you really stopped caring about me, haven't you?" Smudge whispered.

* * *

They were both silent for a while, nothing but silence was heard. There wasn't any prey around to makes noise, not a breeze to stir leaves or ripple the water.

"Smudge," Firestar spoke softly and slowly, "if that's what you think, you're wrong." He leapt down from the rocks, padding over, "I still care about you. You were, you are, my best friend. But as my friend, you should understand what I'm going through right now."

Smudge turned his head away as Firestar tried looking at him, "If that's what you say…" Smudge leapt up, whipping around and sending Firetsar stumbling back, "I suppose we aren't friends any longer!" His fur bristled, "If we're friends, you should have thought of me! How do you think I felt when my only friend, my only stable post, left because of his dream? Shattering mine? You didn't even ask if I wanted to come with you." His lip curled up in a bitter smile, "You didn't even think about me. Is that how friends act?" He took a step forward, his claws slowly sliding out, "Is is, _Firestar_?"

Firestar stared at Smudge with wide eyes, "Smudge, calm down. Think through this calmly. You have no idea—"

"Oh, you have no idea, Firestar. You have no idea what I'm thinking." Smudge let out a snarl, leaping into the air.

Firestar stared as he watched his friend jump higher than he possible could, and land square on his shoulders, "How, how can you jump so high?" He grunted out. Firetsar refused to lay a claw on his friend.

"Training." Smudge hissed into his ear, 'And this is hardly showing what I can do. Now, I'll say it one more time, come home, _Rusty_."

Firestar craned his neck around to look at Smudge, "I…can't." He gripped Smudge's head in his paws, and rolled him over, sitting on top of him. "Smudge, I suggest you leave. Clan cats don't like having kitty-pets on their territories, let alone have one attack their leader!"

Smudge let out a small laugh. "Kitty-pet, huh?" He narrowed his eyes, kicking Firestar's belly, knocking him off. "If you're to good to go back home, so am I!" he unsheathed his claws, and ripped off his collar.

Firestar shook his head, backing up slightly, "Smudge, you're making a mistake. You should leave while you have the chance."

"The chance?" Smudge gave a grin, "Is that a threat, Rusty old pal? I never thought that friends would threaten each other. So it must be true. We're no longer friends." He gave a cold laugh, "Lets see, if we're not friends, then we must be enemies, right? That's certainly how I see it!" Smudge crouched down, leaping at Firestar, his claws outstretched.

* * *

Firestar quickly ducked to the side, and reared up on his back legs and crashed down onto Smudge's back. Smudge let out a yowl, and withered under him.

"I didn't hit your spine, but I will attack you as if you were an enemy cat if you don't leave right now." Firestar let out a small growl.

Smudge lay still for a second, before kicking back with his legs, his claws snagging the skin along Firestar's ribs. Firestar let out a small hiss, before leaping off, looking at his wound. It wasn't to bad, but he would have to be more careful. He looked up, just catch a glimpse of black and white, before he was tackled to the ground, his breath getting knocked out of him. When had Smudge grown this strong? It was like he had the strength of a ShadowClan cat, speed of a WindClan cat, agility of RiverClan and the intelligence of ThunderClan. And the way he could jump so high and far, he was like SkyClan as well. He was going to be a tough opponent. Firestar grit his teeth, and kicked hard with his legs, raking his claws across Smudge's stomach.

"Oh Firestar, getting a bit harsh, aren't you?" Smudge winced as his skin tore open. He gave Firestar a quick slash over the eye, before jumping back, his blood splattering the dirt slightly.

Firestar got up, closing his eye from the wound, he let out a small hiss as he herd a rumble and before he knew it, rain was spraying against the ground. He winced as it touched his scratch, the water stinging the cut, "Smudge…I gave you chances, but you wouldn't take them!" Firestar puffed out his fur, and leapt onto Smudge, tackling him to the ground. He dug his claws into his shoulders to keep his grip and he bit into he scruff, "Now you're nothing but an attacking rouge. One that should be dealt with immediately!"

Even though Firestar was strong, he was weakened from the lack of food, and he showed signs of it. Smudge snarled and rolled over onto his back, shaking him off. She stood up, placing his paw on Firestar's neck, "You always were to confident!" Just as he was about to slice at his soft skin, Smudge was thrown off of Firestar and tackled to the ground.

Smudge blinked the rain out of his eyes and struggled to focus on who was above him. He looked up at a slender gray she-cat with piercing blue eyes, her lips drawn back in a snarl.

"Mistyfoot!" Firestar scambled up, "What are you doing here?"

"Seemed as if you could use the help. I was just checking on our borders. Besides, in times like these, the Clans have to stick together."

Smudge let out a chocked laugh, "Isn't that something? Two rivals fighting together." His eyes sparked and he twisted his neck around, biting into Mistyfoot's leg. She let out a yowl, and leapt off of him. Smudge ripped his teeth out, tearing allot of skin as he did so. She limped over to Firestar, holding her injured paw up, and met Smudge's eyes.

"The two of us won't let out get away." Her voice was sharp, and Firestar blinked as he looked at her. He was sure he could see the outline of another cat standing over her; a blue-grey she-cat with broad shoulders and thick fur. Her muzzle was tinged slightly with silver and her tail was held high.

"Bluestar..." Firestar whispered.

Mistyfoot turned to look at him, as did the cat above her. Mistyfoot gave him a confused look, but Bluestar only smiled slightly, before melting away, disappearing into her daughter.

"Yes, Smudge, as Mistyfoot said, you will not escape!" Firestar yowled, burning with new energy.

Smudge eyed the two of them. Time to get things started.

* * *

**Ok, so there you have it! Another chapter done. There's probably only going to be one chapter after this and I'll try putting it out sooner this time. Please review! =^.^=**


	3. Chapter 3

** Authors Note: Alright, here you guys have it! Enjoy! And thanks so much to those of you who reviewed (:**

**Disclamiers: T.T why must you even ask?**

* * *

Firestar let out a small sad sigh, what had happened to the Smudge he had known? The one that had been kind and selfless. He was now replaced by a cold and treacherous cat.

"Firestar, one rogue cat managed to make you loss your breath?" Mistyfoot asked, a slight tease in her voice.

"He's…he's not a rogue." Firestar looked at Smudge, who was crouched down, ready for attack, "He's a kittypet."

Mistyfoot scoffed, "That just makes it worse." The rain slid off of her fur, showing that she was a powerful RiverClan warrior, but it also made her pelt cling to her skin, showing how hungry and thin she was.

Firestar didn't reply, but he just rather stalked away, circling around behind Smudge. He would try to hurt him as little as possible, just drive him away. But just because he wanted to do that, Mistyfoot had no intention of being soft.

* * *

Mistyfoot let out a yowl, launching herself at Smudge. Smudge glowered and side-stepped but Mistyfoot worked better in the rain then he did. Smudge slipped on a patch of wet grass and Mistyfoot used it to her advantage. She ran over, leaping onto Smudge's back, and digging her claws into his skin. Firestar watched them for a second until he saw Smudge kick with his powerful legs, sending the thin she-cat off of him. Seeing his chance, he ran forward, again tackling Smudge into the ground, shoving his face into the mud.

"Mistyfoot, you can go now." Firestar growled out.

"Wh-what? Are you sure?" She asked, coming in front of him, shooting a glare at Smudge.

Firestar nodded, "Yea. He's on our territory. And save your energy up, hunt for your clan."

"But—"

"I said go!" Firestar looked up at her, "as leader of TunderClan territory, I order you to leave."

Mistyfoot stumbled back slightly, "Y-yes." She turned around and ran over the border, not looking over her shoulder.

"Got rid of your little helper, huh?" Smudge chocked out, his muzzle still buried in the dirt.

Firestar clawed him over the ears, "Silence!" He edged his weight back slightly, only enough to allow the tom to move his head. "Now, tell me, where did you learn to fight like this?"

"Your replacement cat." Smudge sneered

Firestar blinked slightly, it stung to hear Smudge say that. He knew that many cats had been taken away from their Clan's lately, especially RiverClan warriors. "I-is it a Clan cat?"

"Of course. Not one form around here though." Smudge grunted.

_BloodClan? _The thought shot through Firestar's head. Just as he was about to ask another question, Smudge sharply arched his back up, taking Firestar by surprise. He stumbled off, and Smudge stood up, shaking blood from his pelt, pulling his dark lips back from his teeth. "Not only that. Some times I dream of getting trained." His voice was a low raspy growl now, "By a large dark tabby, one that makes you look like a mouse of a Clan cat."

Firestar froze, _Tigerstar_? No, it couldn't be. He leapt to the side, barely missing an attack from Smudge. Smudge let out a snarl and he launched himself over again and Firestar felt his claws whisk by his whiskers. Turning around quickly, Firestar rammed his head into Smudge's shoulder, sending him back into a tree. Smudge let out a surprised snarl and slumped to the ground for a moment. But a moment was all that Firestar needed. He quickly ran over, placing his paw on Smudge's cheek and the other on his neck to keep him firmly in place. He slid his claws out slightly, until they pieced Smudge's cheek, blood welled up before sliding down. "This is it Smudge. You had you're chances but I can't allow this to go on." Firestar pressed his paw down harder.

Smudge's eyes flashed an all too familiar pale amber glare and Firestar had to surpass a shudder. Those eyes looked just like Tigerclaw's. Smudge trashed wildly under his paws and Firestar was forced to jump back. Smudge leapt up into the air, his fur bristled and his eyes wide.

"If you think I'll just sit here waiting for you to kill me. You're wrong!" He backed up, his body still crouched and ready for an attack. "Keep your eyes open, Rusty. Keep your ears pricked. Keep looking behind you. Because one day I'll find you, and then you'll be finished." He snarled before turning around and racing away.

* * *

Firestar stood frozen in his place. Those words…those exact words. Firestar closed his eyes as the image flashed in front of him. _Firheart, before he was leader, staring up at a large dark tabby with pale amber eyes. Fireheart stood his ground, his eyes unwavering but Firestar remembered how frightened he really was. ""Keep your eyes open, Fireheart. Keep your ears pricked. Keep looking behind you. Because one day I'll find you, and then you'll be crow-food."" The Tabby hissed._

He was snapped out of his thoughts when a loud yowl cut through the air. Firestar blinked and ran over to the sound, it was Smudge. What had happened? His lip curled up slightly as he scented ShadowClan. He burst through the bushes and stumbled over his feet at the sight he saw.

Smudge lay crumbled on the ground, unmoving. Firestar looked at the large white tom standing over him, his black paws stained red slightly.

"I could have sworn I scented Tigerstar." The cat looked up at Firestar. "I'm sorry if this cat is part of you're Clan, but he's not one I recognized and he was close to our border.' Blackstar bowed his head slightly, his eyes still fixed on a glare at Smudge.

Firestar shook his head, "N-no…he's not. He's just a rogue." His voice was quiet.

Blackstar nodded, "Very well." He eyed Firestar, "You seem a bit scuffed, I don't suppose this one pathetic rogue did all of that to you?"

"Of course not!" Firestar wouldn't let another Clan leader see that he was injured, "This is from other fights." He looked down at Smudge for a second before darting his gaze back up, "And since you were the one to finish his life, I expect you to deal with the rest."

Before the other tom could complain, Firestar turned away and bounded back to his camp. Had all of this really happened? Smudge…was dead? He shook his head to clear away the thoughts, he couldn't worry about this now. His Clan needed him; he should be working on hunting. Firestar stopped and scented the air, sighing when he only got the whiff of two-leg monsters. He slowly padded back to camp, his fur rising along his neck. He was sure he could feel some one watching him.

* * *

Greystripe meowed happily as Firestar returned but Firestar only gave him a curt nod before heading to his den to rest. He pushed aside the moss at the entrance and curled up in his nest. The whole time, the feeling of being watched stayed with him.

* * *

**I'm sorry if this chapters kinda short, I was just kinda mind blanked while writing it. (I'm sick, and I just wrote it out to pass the time). I didn't know exactly how to end it...but I tried. IDK, do you like this ending? Should I write another chapter to explain what happens next? For sure, the next chapter would be the last one though, but I don' think I need to write another. Anyways! Review pleasee :D**


End file.
